Enough Pain
by Dan the Punk Princess
Summary: When Gumball is rejected and abused for an accident he gets sent to an adoption center. The kids of Elmore Junior High have to move to the same school as Gumball's. They will see what he's now and they will be shocked for what they did. Rated T for cussing and death. Credit to owners! I don't own the music.
1. Pain

**A/N: I just felt like doing this.. I also seen a lot of horror killer movies to get these ideas. Thank you if your deciding to read this.**

Gumball was at home in his room listening to his new playlist on his iPod to a song called Chalk outline. **(A/N: Dont own) **Tears were running down his cheeks because the day before was April fools day, but a prank had hone horribly wrong school property was destroyed and many were injured. The rest of the Wattersons were down stairs with principal Brown, and a few other staff discussing about Gumball and the destruction caused to the school. Darwin and Anais were in the kitchen on the phone with their friends talking about a party they were throwing because the family are sending him to an adoption center in America. **(A/N: I don't fucking know why but I always imagine Elmore being in Canada. SORRY IF YOUR OFFENDED!) **Gumball was glad Dan moved away two months ago, but she still found out and felt bad for him. Gumball already had about 12 cuts on his wrist since yesterday. He heard the door downstairs open the close and Gumball knew something else would happen.

**"GUMBALL WATTERSON! GET THE DOWN HERE NOW!"**

Gumball flinched by how loud the yell was. His headphones were on full blast and her scream was louder than the music. He didn't want to make her angrier, so he took off his headphones and ran down. He ran pass Richard, Anias, and Darwin who all glared at him. Nicole was waiting downstairs and saw him. He hulled and said "Yea, mom?" Nicole glared at him. "Don't call me your mother. You aren't my son starting tonight.? She said very coldly with her arms crossed. She uncrossed them and slapped Gumball. Gumball wasn't very shocked, knowing something was gonna happen. Nicole continued to beat him until she made him stand, she looked down at the 12-year old. "Go up and pack all your stuff. We'll be going in 10 minutes" Nicole turned and went to the kitchen. Gumball went upstairs to his room and got all his clothes, his electronics, and other items. He found a picture of the whole family smiling in front of the house. Suddenly his ipod started to play Never Alone by BarlowGirl. He started to cry again and sob. He remembered all the things they did together, but now everything is falling apart and melting down to the sewer. The song was over and started playing Sorry about your parents by Icon for Hire. The song made him remember others are suffering like this and he is not alone. He felt bad for them, but he knew he would meet others to make friends. Instead of turning it off, Gumball put his headphones in hisipod and put them on. He smiled to the song and the memory of Dan being in America, but then remember to be packing up for the "trip". He sobbed once more and listened to the new song Iodine from the same band. Personally, it was one of his and Dan's favorite bands. He walked downstairs to the living room opened the door and saw an employee from the adoption center. She looked very nice and sweet with her hibiscus flower in her blonde hair. She had feathers behind her and red wings on her back indicating she was part bird. She smiled at him and said "Are you ready to go?" He nodded, not bothering saying bye to everyone else. They both walked to the rental car and started driving to the airport on a one way trip to Los Angeles, California in the USA.


	2. The Thought

Gumball and the girl which he learned her name was Sarah were going to the airport. They got on the plane started to the flight to LA. Sarah fell asleep on her seat, but Gumball was next to her staring out the window. He didn't want to be adopted, he didn't want a new family, but neither did he want his old family. He wanted revenge on all of them. He wanted them to suffer more than how he suffered and let them know how he felt. He thought of how he could do that. He then got it. He didn't want to come to this, but he wanted it to happen. To see them dead..

AT ELMORE

Everyone was at the Wattersons house celebrating the absence of Gumball. Even the Robinsons came, but Rocky didn't want to come but he had to. Everyone was happy about it and they didn't feel guilty about it one bit.

AT THE ADOPTION CENTER

They got to the adoption center after taking a taxi to the building. Sarah went to the front desk to check in and Gumball was walking to the room that was for him. He walked in and looked at it. He sat down on the bed and looked at the Watterson family pictures. He used a red sharpie he had and crossed out or clawed all their faces out except his. He put them in an envelope Gumball also had and put in in the mailbox outside without anyone noticing and came back to his room. He was gonna send them to his old family. He turned on his iPod and started playing Misery Buisness by Paramore. Halloween was coming up in America **(A/N: Please just go with it.) **and after they left the airport Sarah and Gumball got to pick out costumes. Sarah is a girl Cookie Monster and Gumball is just gonna wear a regular clown mask. He didn't feel like celebrating one of his favorite holidays much after what happened. Gumball's new song added on his iPod during the flight came up which was I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. He put the iPod on his dresser in the room and layer in bed starting to fall asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that's it and i got a lot of shit from a person named ElWriter here on my other fanfic called Fight and I wanted to say that please don't cyberbully and he was just making me not want to write anymore of these but I'll try to get through. So please don't insult me of my choices :) Bye!**


End file.
